A Ray of Sunshine
by Daydreamer91
Summary: Will is home and Elizabeth is pregnant. All is well and good until the EITC shows up and kidnaps both Willy and the baby. Now, along with Jack and Co. Will And Elizabeth must save their children from the evil Lord James Anderson before it's too late. R
1. The Big Anouncment

A Ray of Sunshine

A/N: Hello again! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed my one- shot (you know who you are) I don't own Pirates, but a girl can dream, right? Here's the first chapter of my new story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

The warm Caribbean sun shone through the bedroom window, causing William Turner to stir. He quietly unwrapped his arms from Elizabeth, doing so as to not awaken her from her peaceful slumber. Will smiled at his wife, stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at his touch. Will got up, dressed and slipped out the door, making sure to close it quietly behind him. He then went to his son's room. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Bundled in his covers and sleeping quietly, lay William Turner III or Willy. The boy smiled in his sleep. "Probably dreaming about fighting pirates on the Black Pearl alongside Jack, Elizabeth and I." Will thought, smiling. He smiled at his son, closed the door and went downstairs to make breakfast.

About an hour later, Willy and Elizabeth both awoke to the delicious smell of bacon. "Good morning, Mama." Willy said sleepily as he came out of his room. "Good morning, Willy." Elizabeth smiled at her son. "Let's go join your father and see what's for breakfast, shall we?" He nodded smiling and they went downstairs.

Will smiled as he heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Good morning, Papa." Willy chirped happily as he came into the kitchen, followed by his mother. "Good morning, Willy." Will said, as Elizabeth kissed him hello. " Morning, love." He whispered in her ear, which made her smile in response. "Would you like some bacon?" Will asked as they sat down at the table. They nodded, and he put bacon on their plates, as well as his own. He then poured two cups of tea and some juice and sat down. "I've noticed something." Willy said, a smile on his lips. "What's that?" Elizabeth asked, giving Will a knowing look. " Your tummy is bigger than usual." Willy answered. Elizabeth looked at Will and he nodded. "Willy, there's something we need to tell you." Elizabeth started. Willy nodded and Will took her hand. "You're going to have a brother or sister." "Really?" he asked, a smile lighting up his face. Will and Elizabeth nodded.

Willy jumped up and embraced his parents. Then, he touched Elizabeth's tummy and said, "I hope it's a girl." "Why's that?" Elizabeth asked. Willy smiled. "So I can love and protect her, like Papa does to you." His words touched her heart, and tears formed. "Oh, Willy." Elizabeth hugged her son tightly. Will tousled his hair and smiled. Then they finished breakfast.

A/N: Yep, Liz is Pregnant! So, what do you guys think? Should I keep going or stop? Reviews are very much appreciated! Willabeth 4ever!


	2. Willy's Promise

Chapter 2: Willy's Promise

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter! I don't own Pirates, but Lord James Anderson is of my own creation. On with the story!

Nine months later…

Today was the day. Elizabeth sat in bed, Will beside her as another contraction racked through her body. The sweat was pouring off her forehead. "Just keep breathing, love." he whispered in her ear. Willy sat on her other side, holding her hand. For a twelve year- old boy he was taking the situation very well. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Will nodded at his son, and Willy went to answer it. Minutes later, there was a scream of "Uncle Jack!" and a bunch of rustling. Elizabeth gave Will a look that said, "Great, just what we need" and he chuckled. Jack then swaggered through the bedroom door and said,

" 'Ello , Lizzie and William," Will nodded his hello and Elizabeth glared daggers at him. "Eard ye were having another little one, so thought I'd drop by to congratulate ya, but it seems I picked the inopportune moment." he finished. "You bloody well did!" Elizabeth screamed.

Before Jack could respond, Willy popped his head in. "Papa, the doctor is here." he said. Will nodded, and the doctor rushed in. "Okay, all men, except the father, out now." she ordered, pushing Willy and Jack out the door, "Well lad," Jack said when they were in the living room "What do ye think of having a sibling?" The smile on Willy's face was all Jack needed to see. Then, a voice from upstairs said, "Okay Mrs. Turner, Push!" and a scream of pain filled the house. Willy looked up worriedly. "It's okay, lad." Jack reassured him, and he relaxed.

A few hours later, the doctor came down. "You may go see her now." she said to Willy and Jack. Without a word, Willy raced upstairs, and Jack followed. Willy slowly opened the door to his parents' room and looked in. Elizabeth sat in bed, sweat on her forehead and a smile on her tired, but radiant face. Will sat beside her, his face full of pride. In her arms, Elizabeth held a small bundle. She saw Willy at the door with Jack and motioned them both into the room.

"Willy, come meet your new sister, Michelle Rose Turner." she said. In an instant, he was at the bed. "Oh, she's so beautiful." he said, his voice full of awe. She was, too. She had a mess of golden curls on her head, and the biggest brown eyes Willy had ever seen. "May I hold her?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and handed Michelle over to him.

"Hello, Michelle, I'm Willy, your big brother." he told her softly. "You know," he continued, "We have the best parents – here he smiled at Will and Elizabeth- and the most unique uncle in the world." he finished, looking at Jack. His voice got very quiet and serious and he focused all his attention on her before he continued. " Michelle, this world you were born into isn't always nice." he started. "So I'm making you a promise, that no matter what happens, I will always love and protect you, and if that means I'd have to fight the entire East India Trading Company, I would. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy, because your happiness and safety means the world to me." He looked down to find she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and finished, "But for now, little sister, sleep and dream, and know that I'm always watching over you."

With that, Willy laid her into her cradle. He turned to his parents and Jack. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, and both Jack and Will looked very proud of him. Willy said goodnight to his parents and hugged them tight. He then, gave Jack a captain's salute and went to bed. Elizabeth looked at Will and said, "It's amazing how much he's like you sometimes." Jack spoke, his voice full of emotion, "Ye should be proud, and I'm gonna be docked here for a while, so just don't hesitate to visit." He said goodbye and left. "I'm so proud of you." Will told Elizabeth as they went to bed. She smiled. "I love you, Will." she whispered. "I love you, too." he responded. They kissed, and as the sun set, everyone in the Turner house fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A/N: Yay, Ch. 2 is done! So, what do you think of the baby's name? In the next chapter, I'm skipping ahead 2 years, so Willy will be 14 and Michelle will be 2. Also, prepare for the EITC and Lord James Anderson! See ya at the next Chapter!


	3. A Visit to Port Royal

Chapter 3: A Visit to Port Royal

It was a bright and sunny day as the Turner family walked on the beach toward the docks. Michelle was walking ahead with Willy, her small hand tightly grasped in his. Will and Elizabeth walked behind, looking on proudly. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Willy and Michelle sang together. Suddenly, Michelle gave a squeal. "There's Uncle Jack's ship!" she shouted happily, as the Black Pearl came into view. She let go of Willy's hand, and raced ahead. Willy smiled at her as his parents caught up. "She's so eager to go on this trip." he said, with a chuckle. Will and Elizabeth nodded. This was their first trip to Port Royal in several years, and they were ready to return.

The choice to return hadn't been easy. Will had wanted to stay, and Elizabeth had wanted to go. After a lot of discussion, Elizabeth got her way, and they prepared for the long journey. A shout of joy brought them back to the present, as they neared the Black Pearl. Jack had come off the ship, just as Willy and Michelle ran to meet him. Michelle had flung herself into his arms and Jack wrapped her in a big bear hug. Jack then shook Willy's hand and greeted Will and Elizabeth. " 'Ello, mates." he said, flashing them a toothy grin. "It's so good to see you, Jack." Elizabeth answered, giving him a hug.

"Aye, that it is," Will agreed, smiling. "how ya been, mate?" he asked, shaking Jack's hand. "Well as can be expected," he answered, as they boarded the ship. "Had a problem a few months back though." Will looked at him, puzzled. "What happened?" he asked, as he helped Elizabeth move trunks of their belongings onto the deck. "Bloody crew drank all my rum." Jack answered, causing both Will and Elizabeth to laugh. "Hey Uncle Jack," Willy called to his uncle. "Where's Gibbs and the crew?" "They're coming, lad." Jack answered. "Look, there they are now." Michelle said, jumping up and down with excitement. Sure enough, Gibbs and the crew were walking toward the ship, carrying supplies. Once everyone and everything got settled in, they set sail for Port Royal.

"So, Jack," Will asked him a couple nights later, after the children had gone to bed. "Have you been to Port Royal lately?" Jack to a swig of rum, and nodded. "I've got to tell ya, lad," he said, his face grim. "It's not pretty." Will nodded and he continued. "They've got this new lord, James Anderson and he's worse than Beckett." Jack took another swig before going on. "Guards everywhere, destroying everything." He then turned to Elizabeth, who was sitting next to Will, holding his hand. "I hate to tell you this, love." He said softly, "but he blew up your father's mansion with everything inside." This startled Elizabeth, and she became very angry. "He will pay, I swear it." She said through gritted teeth.

The next morning, they docked in Port Royal, and it was worse than Jack had said. Guards swarmed the streets on patrol. Will thought it was best to keep their things on the Pearl, and everyone agreed. Before they left, Will talked to Michelle. "Now Michelle, it's dangerous here, so stay close and hold Willy's hand, can you do that?" Michelle nodded and whispered in a quiet voice, "I'm scared, Papa." Will enclosed his small daughter in a hug. "I know, sweetheart, I am too." He whispered in a soothing voice. She took Willy's hand, and along with Jack, Will and Elizabeth they went into the city.

Meanwhile, at the fort, Lord James Anderson sat in his office, deep in thought. The door swung open, and Lieutenant Groves came in. "Sir, the Black Pearl just docked and the Turners along with Jack Sparrow came off." Lord Anderson smiled slyly. "Extend them an invitation, would you?" Groves nodded and left. "Excellent, now I will have my revenge." He whispered.

The Turners and Jack walked the roads in silence, Will keeping his arm protectively around Elizabeth and Willy holding tightly onto Michelle's hand. Michelle looked around with an expressionless face, fear welling up inside her. Redcoats were everywhere, shouting orders. One house they passed, a family was being forced out. A girl about Michelle's age stood looking ragged and upset. Michelle gave a small gasp and tightened her grasp on her brother's hand. Two guards stopped them and one spoke. "William Turner, Lord Anderson requests to see you and your family, along with Jack Sparrow." "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. "Follow us, please." The guard ordered, and they obeyed, Michelle now more afraid than before.

They were led into a small room that had been Beckett's. Will remembered the room well. They were motioned into chairs, Will next to Elizabeth and Willy next to Michelle. Jack took the chair on the other side of Michelle. He could feel the little girl trembling with fear, but trying to be brave. "It's okay, lass." He whispered, and she smiled at him with a "thank you" look. The door opened, and Lord Anderson entered. He was a tall man with jet black hair pulled back and icy cold blue eyes. "So, this is the famous Captain Turners and Captain Jack Sparrow." He stated, his voice cold as steel. He then spotted Michelle and Willy. "And they have children." He sneered, a cruel smile on his face.

He turned back to Will. "I brought you here so you can tell me how to bind Calypso." He stated coldly. Before Will could respond, his son spoke up. "We will never tell you how to bind her, Anderson." Willy said, defiantly. "Really, well than perhaps a little persuasion, hmm?" The tone of his voice made their skin crawl. This was not going to end well.

He approached Michelle, "What's your name." he asked. "Michelle Turner, sir." She answered with bravery in her voice. "Michelle, I want show you something, come with me." Michelle looked at her parents, who nodded. She followed Lord Anderson to the window. "Look out there, and tell me what you think." He told her. She looked. Redcoats were swarming the docks, shouting orders and pushing people. One soldier hit a man with his rifle. Michelle looked at Lord Anderson. "I hate it," she stated. "It's horrible."

He sneered at her. "What do you think of me?" he asked. "I think you're a horrible, cruel man, no better than Cutler Beckett!" she shrieked, her anger and fear finally spilling over. In her chair, Elizabeth had begun to wring her hands, nervous. "Will, what is he going to do?" she asked, frightened for their daughter. "I don't know, but it can't be good." He answered, fear in his deep voice. Willy and Jack didn't say anything. Their eyes were on Lord Anderson, ready to bolt if he touched Michelle.

Michelle's answer caught Lord Anderson off guard for a moment. Then his expression got angry and he slapped her across the face. He struck her with such force that she fell to the ground. Her head struck the ground, knocking her unconscious. Instantly, Will, Willy, and Jack stood, about to bolt when bayonets pointed towards them, forcing them to sit. "How dare you touch my sister!" Willy shouted at him. "She is no better than any of you," He stated, emotionless. "Good day to you all." He turned and left, followed by the guards. The moment they were gone, Willy stood and went to his sister. "Michelle." He said softly, stroking her cheek. It was bright red. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she came to. Without a word, she crawled into Willy's arms, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay Michelle, I'm here." He whispered, rocking her gently in his arms. Elizabeth went over and began to sing to her crying daughter. Meanwhile, Jack and Will sat, to furious to speak. They both couldn't believe what Lord Anderson had done. "He will pay for harming her, I swear." Will said to Jack. "Aye, that he will." Jack agreed. The room had become quiet. Michelle, along with Willy's rocking and her mother's singing, had become quiet and now was fast asleep in Willy's arms, sucking her thumb. He smiled at his sister's sleeping form.

"Let's get back to the Pearl." Jack said, and they all nodded. As they left the room Willy spoke. "He will pay for this." He said, angrily. Leaving the room, the group went back to their ship and left Port Royal.

In his office, Lord Anderson watched them go. "Follow them and tell me where they live." He ordered two guards who were nearby. The obeyed him and left quickly. "It's not over, Turner, not by a long shot." He whispered quietly, a cruel smile on his lips and a plan formulating in his head.

A/N: Uh oh! What is Lord Anderson going to do? I know, but you'll have to wait! I have a question: Should there be a swordfight in the next chapter? Review and tell me! P.S. Thanks to all my reader and reviewers. You rock!


	4. An Extraordinary Gift

Chapter 4: An Extraordinary Gift

A/N: Hey y'all! Here's Chapter four! There's a really important plot twist in this chapter, so pay attention! I own nothing but Lord Anderson. On with the story!

As they boarded the Black Pearl, Will, Elizabeth and Jack were bombarded with questions. Gibbs went first. "Jack, what happened?" he asked, when he saw the grim look on all their faces. As if in answer, Jack pointed to Michelle, still sleeping in Willy's arms. Gibbs looked at her, saw the mark, and gasped angrily. "Who on bloody earth did this to her?" he asked, touching her face softly. Will stepped forward. "Lord James Anderson." He answered quietly. "He's nothing but lowly scum, if you ask me." Elizabeth stated anger in her voice. The others nodded in agreement. They all began discussing how to get revenge, when Elizabeth motioned them to be quiet. They did so and listened.

Willy, who had taken Michelle into their room, was singing softly. "Little one, don't fear. The storm is gone, and I'm here beside you. Let the ocean be your safe keep, as the waves rock you into a peaceful golden sleep." He ended his lullaby, kissing her forehead. He then whispered, "Michelle, your safe, so sleep and dream, and I'll see you for supper." She smiled in her sleep. He tucked her in and joined the others on deck. Elizabeth smiled at her son. "You're more like your father than you know." She said.

An hour later, Michelle awoke from her nap, and went out on deck. She found Elizabeth sewing some of Will's shirts. "Hi, Mama." She greeted. "Hello, sweetheart," Elizabeth responded, putting down her sewing. "How does your cheek feel?" she asked, as she lifted her onto her lap. "Better." Michelle answered. Seeing Michelle's hair was a mess, Elizabeth gently began to brush it out. She hummed as she brushed. "Mama, why did Lord Anderson hit me?" Michelle asked quietly. Elizabeth stopped and looked at her. Then, she sighed. "I don't know darling." she said. "I don't like him." Michelle stated. Elizabeth enclosed her in a hug. "I don't either sweetheart, I don't either." She responded quietly. Will joined them and hugged his daughter.

The kitchen door swung open, and Gibbs poked his head out. He saw Michelle and smiled. "Michelle, would you like to help me and your brother make supper?" he asked She looked at her parents. "Go ahead, but be careful." Will warned her. Michelle nodded, hugged them tight, and ran to the kitchen. "She's an extraordinary child." Jack said, joining Will and Elizabeth, who nodded. They had no idea just how extraordinary she actually was.

After supper, Michelle went back to the room she shared with Willy, and brought out a bag. The bag held crab claws she had found on the beach at home. Out on deck, everyone was resting. She dumped the bag out on deck and sat down. Then, she began to rearrange them into a pattern. Willy watched her with interest, as did everyone else. Michelle didn't even notice. Finishing the pattern, she closed her eyes and began to chant. "_Ena tasna onati."_ She said over and over.

Slowly, the wind began to blow and dark clouds appeared. Michelle stood, spread her arms out wide, and continued to chant. Suddenly, lightning struck, and she began to chant louder and faster. Waves began to churn and rock the ship. Thunder roared. What happened next shocked everyone. As if the lightning had heard her, it surrounded her body, and the wind picked her up off the deck. Michelle was floating in midair! She now opened her mouth, and what came out wasn't the sweet, angelic voice of Michelle Turner, but one with a thick Jamaican accent.

"Wat do ya tink, William Turnah?" she asked. Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and stepped forward. "Release my daughter, at once, Calypso." He demanded angrily. Calypso laughed. "Tis little child now has my powers and she is part of me." Now, Jack spoke. "Like bloody hell she does, release her!" he spat. "Fools!" she thundered. "Why do you think Lord Anderson picked Michelle instead of anyone else in Port Royal, hmm?" "He knew of the power she had, he could sense me within her." Realization dawned on Elizabeth. "You were there, she got slapped because of you!" She shrieked. "Tat's right, Mrs. Turnah." Calypso sneered. "Now she will be in my power forever." She cackled.

Willy had had enough. He burst forward. "Let my sister go!" he yelled. Calypso looked at him. "Willy Turnah, you have a personality like your father, perhaps you'll suffer the same destiny." She told him carefully, with a sly smile. Willy took a step forward, his fists clenched, ready to tackle, but Will and Jack restrained him. "Let. Her. Go." He said, through gritted teeth. Calypso finally gave in. "I will go, but my powers remain with her." With that, the spell broke and everything returned to normal. Suddenly, Michelle began to fall. Willy leaped forward and caught her. Everyone quickly surrounded them.

Slowly, Michelle came out of the trance. "What happened?," she asked. "One minute I'm playing with my crab claws, the next, I'm in Willy's arms." Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Willy looked at her. "We'll tell you in the morning, but now it's time for bed." Elizabeth told her. Michelle nodded, picked up the crab claws, and followed Elizabeth to her and Willy's room. But suddenly, she stopped. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "I forgot to say goodnight to everyone." Michelle responded. She ran back and said goodnight to Will and Jack. "I'll see you in a minute, okay?" Willy said. Michelle nodded and joined her mother. Willy turned and walked to the rail and thought. "No, this will not happen to her, I'll figure out how to release her from Calypso's grasp." He sighed heavily as he stared at the starry night sky. Then, he turned and went to join his baby sister.

The next day was very special, for it was Michelle's third birthday. As the sun rose, Willy stirred and went over and sat by her bed. Michelle was in a deep, peaceful with a smile on her sweet, chubby face. Gently, he brushed a stray light brown curl out of her face. At his touch, Michelle stirred. "Morning, Willy." She said sleepily, happy to have his handsome face be the first thing she saw on her special day. "Morning, Michelle." He replied with a smile. Then, he pushed the covers off and lifted her onto his lap. Michelle relaxed against her brother's strong, warm chest and listened to the strong, soothing, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. "Happy Birthday, baby sister." Willy whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Willy, please sing me our special song." Michelle asked, as she fell back into sleep. Willy smiled as he began to sing softly, "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me." He sang. When Elizabeth, Will, and Jack opened the door to surprise Michelle just an hour later, what a heartwarming scene meet their eyes. There sat Willy, smiling down at Michelle, fast asleep in his arms

"Michelle, wake up before the Tickle Monster gets you." Willy said, a sly grin forming on his face. Slowly, he began to tickle her. Her eyes shot open, she scrambled down and ran out of the room, Willy on her heels. She squealed happily as he picked her up and twirled her around the deck. Her squeals awoke the rest of the crew, who came up on deck to watch. Elizabeth and Will beamed at their children. Finally, Willy stopped twirling, and kissed Michelle on the cheek. "I love you, Willy." She whispered. In answer, Willy held her close and kissed the top of her head.

Later, after lunch, cake, and presents, everyone was on deck, enjoying the afternoon. Michelle looked at her parents. "You said you would tell me what happened yesterday." She reminded them. Elizabeth looked at Will, who nodded. She sighed. "Well, darling, this is what happened." She said and told her everything. When she had finished, Michelle looked thoughtful. "So, that's why he slapped me." She said. Elizabeth nodded. Then, a change came over Michelle. She now understood that this was her destiny. She straightened and said quietly, "If this is my fate, then I accept it." Will and Elizabeth looked at their small daughter, who was now drawing, with amazement. For one so small and young, she had the heart, bravery, and courage of a soldier.

A short time later, Michelle spotted a ship on the horizon. She looked through the telescope she had gotten, and gasped when she saw the ship's flag. Quickly, she ran to the helm. Jack was sailing comfortably when he felt a small tug. He looked down and saw his niece, a scared look on her small face. "What is it, lass?" he asked. "It's the East India Trading Company, Uncle Jack, look." she answered, handing him the telescope. He looked through it. "Bugger." He muttered quietly. "All hands on deck!" he shouted. Will, Elizabeth, Willy and the rest of the crew quickly appeared. Michelle ran to her brother, who picked her up.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. Jack responded. "It's the Company, mate, they've come for Michelle." He told him. Gasps arose from all around. Michelle was now shaking. "Please don't let them take me, Willy." She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. He held her tight. "Don't worry, Michelle, you're safe." He reassured. "What should we do?" He now asked Jack.

Jack's answer was simple. "Prepare to fight." He said. Everyone nodded and began to prepare themselves for the fight. Willy told Michelle, "Stay with Uncle Jack." She nodded and he went below. Michelle looked out to sea, and whispered softly, her fists clenched, "You want me, Anderson?" "Come get me." Jack heard this and couldn't help grinning. "Pirate." He whispered.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Here comes the EITC! Next chapter will be full of action, I promise! Keep reviewing and I'll see ya at the next chapter! Bye, bye!


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5: The Fight

A/N: Here's Chapter five! I own nothing but Lord Anderson. Please Enjoy! On with the story! Oh, and a new character joins the story. Yay!

Aboard the Crimson Rose, Lord James Anderson smiled to himself. If things went according to plan, he'd have Michelle and be back in Port Royal in no time. Lieutenant Groves approached him. "Orders, sir?" he asked. "Keep her straight and steady, and prepare a cell for our little guest." Lord Anderson replied. Groves nodded and hurried away. Lord Anderson breathed in deep. "Soon, my revenge will be complete." He thought, smiling once more. 

Meanwhile, on the Pearl, everyone was busy, except Michelle. She had obeyed Willy's instructions and stayed by Jack. She was staring at the sea, emotions awhirl. "Why me?" she asked herself quietly. Suddenly, she felt her cheek, and found it wet with tears. Quickly, Michelle wiped them away. "No, I will not cry, I must be brave." She thought, and with that, she straightened up and took a deep breath. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack, "It's okay to be afraid, lass." He told her quietly. Michelle nodded and once again, faced the sea.

Slowly, the Crimson Rose came into view. Everyone on the Pearl waited until the ships were side by side. Will, Elizabeth, and Willy stood beside Michelle, determined to protect her. Lord Anderson strode to the rail of his ship, and looked directly at Michelle. Upon seeing his icy blue eyes, she forgot all about being brave and began to tremble. Both Will and Willy saw this and took her hand. She smiled at both of them and felt brave again.

Lord Anderson spoke, his voice sharp as a whip. "Let's make this easy, shall we?" "Give me the girl and no harm will come to her." Will stepped forward, his eyes ablaze with anger. "If you want my daughter, you'll have to go through me first." He answered. Willy and Elizabeth joined him, surrounding Michelle protectively. "And us." They said in unison. "Us too." said Jack and Gibbs, now joining them. Gibbs looked right at Anderson. "You harmed Michelle, now you'll be harmed." He stated.

Lord Anderson looked at them angrily. "Then, you leave me no other choice." He snarled. "Run out the guns!" he shouted to a nearby soldier, who quickly obeyed him. Then, he beckoned five soldiers over and whispered instructions. "When I give the word to fire, swing over and grab the little girl. Cut down anyone in your path." They nodded in understanding.

Aboard the Pearl, the guns had been run out and everyone stood, ready to fight. Willy looked at Michelle. "When I say so, run down to the brig and stay there until I come get you." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "Trust me." He whispered. Michelle saw no point in arguing, so she nodded.

Lord Anderson stared at Will. "Last chance, Turner, surrender your daughter and no harm will come to her." He smirked. Will stood tall, his dark brown curls tied back in a pony, his chocolate brown eyes ablaze with courage, bravery, but most of all, anger. Michelle gazed at him in amazement. "Papa's braver and more loyal than any EITC soldier." She thought. Will stared back at Lord Anderson. "Never." He replied, whipping out his sword. Everyone else followed suit.

"Very well, then." Lord Anderson stated. Raising their swords high, they shouted, "Fire!" Suddenly, the deafening boom of cannons came from both ships.

The next few moments were a blur. Not needing a word from Willy, Michelle turned and ran to the brig. Unfortunately, the five soldiers had swung over and saw her heading down the stairs. Quickly, they rushed for the stairs. Willy, being the smart and quick lad that he was, saw this and blocked one of the soldiers. He was joined moments later by Jack and Will. They began to fight. Among the fighting, no one noticed two soldiers run towards the brig stairs. However, the two didn't get far before a sword blocked their path. They looked up and came face – to – face with a very angry Elizabeth Turner, her hazel eyes aflame.

"You go near my daughter, and I swear you'll regret it." She hissed in a very low voice. The soldiers just smirked, clearly unaware of her sword training. Before one of them knew it though, he was locked in combat with the Pirate King. The remaining soldier took the chance and dove for the stairs, falling and crashing to the deck. Quickly standing, he ran down the steps to the brig.

Down in the brig, Michelle sat in a corner and listened to the fighting. With every cannon blast, her fear heightened. Suddenly, it got really quiet. "Maybe the EITC gave up." She thought. Unknown to her, a soldier sat in the shadows, a cruel smirk on his lips. Standing up, Michelle walked towards the brig stairs. Just as she approached the first step, she felt an intense, blinding pain in her arm. A deep, angry voice in her ear whispered, "Come along, little miss, Lord Anderson is expecting you." She struggled against him, but to no avail. Then, a cloth was placed over her mouth and everything went black.

Up on deck, all hell had broken loose. More soldiers had swung over and the crew was kicking butt. Elizabeth, having finished off her first opponent, had taken on two more. She moved lighting fast, blocking each blow with ease. Her opponents were stunned. They were being beat by a woman! Will, Jack, and Willy were also doing well. The threesome stood back- to- back, surrounded by soldiers. With a simple nod from Will, they ran, head on, into the massive horde, sparing no one. Soon, there were only four soldiers left, and they retreated back to the Crimson Rose.

A burst of victorious cheers rose from the Pearl. Lord Anderson appeared on deck of the Crimson Rose, smirking. "I wouldn't be cheering if I were you. I have something of yours." With a wave of his hand, he beckoned a soldier forward. Quickly, the cheering stopped and a dead silence settled as a figure was shoved forward. There stood Michelle, her hands bound and her eyes full of tears and fear. Elizabeth paled and she stifled a scream. Will glared angrily at Lord Anderson. Jack stood there, stunned into silence. Willy, full of rage, ran to the rail. "You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you with my bare hands!" he threatened. Quick as a flash, Lord Anderson whipped out a pistol and put it to Michelle's head. Everyone tensed. "If you come one step closer, I will shoot her without hesitation." Lord Anderson promised. Willy backed down, his eyes full of fury. Lord Anderson smiled victoriously. "I'll give you five minutes to say goodbye." He mocked.

He beckoned to a guard, who lowered the walking plank and escorted Michelle to the deck of the Pearl. She ran across and flung herself into Willy's arms. "I sorry, Willy, I love you." She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He hugged her tight. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered, reassuringly. Michelle let go and went to her mother. "I'm so sorry, Mama." She cried as she fell into Elizabeth's arms. Overcome with emotion, Elizabeth just held her, not wanting to let go. Before she let go, Elizabeth sang her a song. "I love you, my little ray of sunshine." She whispered to Michelle, when she finished. Next, Michelle went over to Will. He held his arms out, and unable to speak, she collapsed into them, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Papa." She cried. "Don't leave me with him, please." He gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry, we'll rescue you, I promise." He said in deep, soothing voice. "Remember; keep a weather eye on the horizon." He said, and she nodded.

Finally, Michelle went to Jack. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jack. You told me to be a good pirate, and I failed." She whispered, ashamed. "I've disgraced the Turner name." Jack looked at her, astonished. He lifted her chin up. "Listen to me, lass." He said, his eyes staring into hers. "You haven't disgraced nothin', you have a good heart, and that's all that matters, pirate or not. Savvy?" he finished, and she nodded, her fear fading. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I love you, Uncle Jack." Michelle said, letting go. Then, surprisingly, he pulled her back into his arms. Feeling overwhelmed her, and she began to cry again. "Be brave Michelle, I love you more than you know." Jack whispered, tears in his chocolate brown eyes. "I'll be brave, I promise." She said, backing away. Then, drying her tears, bravery filling her up, she walked back to the Crimson Rose. Once boarded, she looked over and waved.

Just as she was going to the brig, Lord Anderson appeared. "Ah, ah, not so fast." He told her, grinning maliciously. Two guards appeared and took her and put her up against the mast. Then, they tied her hands so she wouldn't run away. From behind his back, Lord Anderson brought out a whip. This time, Will rushed forward. He knew what the sting of a whip was like and he would not watch his daughter being harmed with one. " Anderson, I swear, if you go near my daughter with that, you'll be sorry." Lord Anderson smirked. "It's too late, Turner. I gave you a chance to surrender, and you didn't. Now she will pay for your insolence." He said, hissing. Without another word, the back of Michelle's dress was torn open and the punishment began.

He brought down the whip with tremendous force. Michelle cried out as the whip came down on her back, cutting into her tender skin. Pain like a burning fire ran through her. Again and again, the whip came down, each bring more pain than the last. By ten lashes, Michelle was crying with pain and could barely stand. On the Pearl, everyone watched with horror. It all became too much for Elizabeth. "Please stop, leave her alone!" she pleaded, sobbing. When he did not stop, she collapsed, unable to stand, let alone watch. Will quickly caught her as she fell, and held her as she cried. Willy and Jack watched, their hatred for Lord Anderson growing every second. Back on the Crimson Rose, the punishment continued. Suddenly, the voice of a young soldier named Jonathan McCall broke the silence. Jonathan was a tall young man of twenty- two, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. With fury in his voice, he approached Lord Anderson. "Sir, are you completely insane?" he asked, angrily. "Look at her, she's just a child! What did she do to deserve such treatment?" Walking to the mast, he approached Michelle, and untied her wrists. Unable to stand, she fell into the soldier's arms, her back covered in blood.

Being careful not to touch her back, Jonathan picked her up, and faced Lord Anderson. "I'm taking her below and caring for her." He stated. He looked at Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Willy aboard the Pearl. Elizabeth mouthed 'thank you', and Will nodded his appreciation. Willy and Jack both nodded with thanks. Jonathan returned the nods. Then, he turned and headed down to the brig.

Lord Anderson stood there, astounded. A soldier had defied orders! He quickly began to shout orders. "Stow the guns! Set course back to Port Royal." He ordered. And soon the Crimson Rose was sailing away. Lord Anderson looked at Will. "Until we meet again, Turner." He smirked. He then turned and went to his quarters. On the Pearl, everyone started to prepare to sail. Willy turned away from the rail, distraught, and without a word to anyone, ran to his room. Jack returned to the wheel. Elizabeth, after assuring Will she was alright, went down below deck. Will stayed on deck, his angry thoughts swirling in his mind. Just as he went to check on Elizabeth, he looked in on Willy. What he saw broke his heart. There was Willy, curled up on Michelle's bed, crying his heart out. Quietly, he entered the room and sat on the end of the bed. "Willy." He said his son's name softly. Willy looked at Will, tears in his eyes. "I promised to always protect her." He whispered. "I promised her, Dad, and I broke my promise." Without a word, Will hugged him and Willy cried on his shoulder.

Back on the Crimson Rose, Jonathan had taken Michelle to the brig. Using a rag and a bowl of warm water, he began to clean her back. Michelle winced as he cleaned the deep, red, angry cuts on her back. Finally, he finished, and helped her sit up. "Thank you for saving me." She said, feeling rather shy. Jonathan smiled, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of such a sweet little girl. "You didn't deserve what happened to you." He responded gently. A quiet silence followed. "I'm Jonathan McCall." He said, changing the subject. "I'm Michelle Turner." She answered, happy to know his name. A low rumble came from Michelle's stomach. Jonathan chuckled softly. "Are you hungry?" he asked, smiling. She nodded. He stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, and disappeared. Michelle sat there, her thoughts racing. She had been kidnapped! "I miss them all so much." She thought, a tear running down her cheek. A moment later, Jonathan returned with a tray of food. He saw Michelle's distress and went over. "You miss them, don't you?" he asked, setting down the tray. She nodded. "I want to go home." She said quietly. "Michelle, listen to me." Jonathan said. "I will get you back to your family, I swear." Michelle looked at him, filled with hope. "Really?" she asked, and he nodded. She threw her arms around him in a hug, which he returned. "Time to eat." He told her, giving her the tray, which she quickly consumed.

While she ate, they talked. She told Jonathan all about her family, including some of Jack's crazy adventures. In turn, Jonathan told her all about his childhood in England. He told her about his own family and the wonderful summer adventures they had. Michelle listened eagerly, for Elizabeth had told her stories of her childhood in England, before she moved to Port Royal. Michelle had laid awake at night, imaging the wonderful garden tea parties her mother told her all about, and she had always wanted to go there. Soon, Michelle began to get sleepy.

Jonathan saw this and said quietly, "Time for bed." Michelle nodded. Quietly, she crawled over to a corner and collapsed, exhausted. "Good night, Jonathan" she whispered softly. He smiled. "Good night, Michelle" he replied. Then, he turned and went up on deck, leaving her to a deep sleep.

A/N: There ya go! Sorry it took me so long to update. Stupid school! Hope you enjoyed it! See you at the next chapter! Please review(it'll make me update faster)!


End file.
